<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The wound by Eternalflameforeverburns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068105">The wound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns'>Eternalflameforeverburns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years worth of Reginald's cruelty. Yet if Klaus was honest with himself, he had nothing really to complain about. He did not get the worst of it. Vanya and Diego had always suffered the most, Vanya wasn’t like the rest of them and Diego had a stutter. Truth be told Klaus didn’t care about either of the so-called issues. He thought his siblings were beautiful just the way they were.</p><p>Yet again another day,  yet again  Reginald was being cruel to Diego.  Did he honestly expect Klaus to do nothing? </p><p>‘’Leave him alone!’’</p><p>Klaus began tugging on Reginald’s arm, when the older man did nothing in response to Klaus’s actions the young boy climbed on one of the giant tables, normally this was as far as he ever went but right now he wanted to make Reginald mad, just the way he always made him mad when he was mean to Diego and Vanya</p><p>He grabbed hold of the bottom of the huge chandelier and jumped, swinging from it. Of course this caught Reginald’s attention and he began barking orders at him to get down and stop messing about. Just as Klaus had planned it. </p><p>Yet the metal was getting too hard to hold on to at this point and he could hear some cracking from above him. For one moment the young boy  looked up at the ceiling,  closing his eyes as the chandelier fell  to the ground,  taking him with it.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>  Years later.<br/> The present day.</p><p>Klaus was in his room, just working out. Feeling his abs getting slightly sharp he winced and glanced down. More glass had come to the surface, he gently ran his finger tips over the scar.</p><p>‘’Klaus?’’</p><p>The brown haired man’s eyes glanced up as he noticed Grace coming into his room.</p><p>‘’Let me do it.’’ </p><p>His mother smiled at him, going to the chest of drawers.</p><p>‘’Sit on the bed.’’ She told him. It greatly pained her that Klaus was still sore from that day but she was very proud of him for sticking up for Diego.</p><p>Klaus obliged her wishes and slid onto the bed, closing his eyes, wincing now and again as she took the latest glass out of his torso.</p><p>‘’Is that all of it yet?’’</p><p>Grace ran her fingers over the mark. </p><p>‘’Almost, not quite yet.’’ She spoke after a moment of working it out and put the things she’d used away after sewing up the wound once more.</p><p>After tidying everything away she made her way back towards the bed, gently giving him a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>